


Bake It!

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), Great /british Baking Show, K-pop
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Great British Baking Show, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, We call it that in the US because Pillsbury owns the phrase bake off, mentions of abuse, not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Daesung and Seunghyun compete in Bake It! It's ToDae and cake! You can't go wrong.Originally posted on AFF on 2/25/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1093991/bake-it-daesung-fluff-oneshot-top-todae-baking





	Bake It!

A groan was heard from behind Daesung, and he knew without looking who it was. Seunghyun had been stationed behind him this weekend. Daesung turned to see Seunghyun holding a towel to his hand- a towel that was quickly turning red. He was being led to a seat in the back by Youngbae, one of the competition's hosts. Shutting off his stove, Daesung ran over to where Seunghyun was, stopping at a back counter and pulling open a drawer to grab a pair of blue latex gloves.

 

“Daesung, get back to your meat,” Seunghyun ordered.

 

“Screw my meat.”

 

Seunghyun looked up at Daesung, watching him pull on the gloves. “I can't even think of anything clever to say to that because all of the blood has rushed out of my head and out of my hand.”

 

Daesung didn't respond, and slowly moved the bloody towel from Seunghyun's hand, and chucking it into a nearby bin. Youngbae wordlessly handed Daesung a clean towel, which Daesung pressed firmly into Seunghyun's hand. Seunghyun sucked air into his teeth, biting his lip.

 

“I'm not much of a doctor, but that looked pretty deep,” Daesung said softly.

 

Before Seunghyun could respond, the medic showed up. He carefully peeled back the towel, and nodded. “We need to get you to a doctor.”

 

“Not really?” Seunghyun made a face.

 

“I'm afraid so. That cut will definitely need stitches. There may even be nerve damage.”

 

Daesung gasped, and looked sadly at Seunghyun.

 

Seunghyun let out a resigned sigh, then stood up. “Hey, it's okay,” he said to Daesung. “It was my mistake. I got distracted talking to Youngbae and the knife slipped. Get back to your bake and really wow them, okay?”

 

Daesung bit his lip, and nodded. “Good luck,” he whispered, watching sadly as Seunghyun and the medic made their way out of the tent. He stripped off his gloves and thoroughly washed his hands twice before going back to his station. Turning his stove back on, he worked quickly and efficiently to prepare his Lamb Wellington strudel with rosemary and mint. The hosts and other contestants could tell that he had put a bubble around himself as he worked, and were kind enough to leave him be.

 

 

He wound up doing exceptionally well in his bake, earning himself his third title of Star Baker. Because Seunghyun had left, no one was eliminated. They were informed that the following week was biscuit week, and that they would bake biscotti for their Signature Bakes and macarons for their Showstoppers, with, of course, no clue on their technical bakes.

 

Daesung felt a nudge against his shoulder as he walked out of the tent, and turned to see Zico walking with him.

 

“Don't worry about Seunghyun,” he assured. “He's the toughest one here. He'll be fine and whipping our butts again next weekend.”

 

Daesung frowned. “How do you know I won't be kicking his butt?”

 

Zico chuckled. “I don't know if this extra confidence he's given you is good or bad.”

 

Daesung made a face and swatted at Zico, who laughed again. Daesung's fellow contestant walked off, hailing a cab and tossing a wave behind him.

 

Daesung smiled and waved back. He walked back to his car alone, mind churning. He was worried for Seunghyun, no matter the front he always put up.

 

 

 

 

Daesung had been intimidated by Seunghyun when they first met at the bed and breakfast all of the contestants would be staying in each weekend as the competed. Seunghyun was a bouncer and bartender from Gangnam who was the very definition of tall, dark, and smoldering. His dark eyes pierced right into Daesung, and his smirk had Daesung's stomach clenching. He had been stationed in front of Daesung that time, and Daesung had to force himself to _not_ stare at the man's ass while working. It worked only a little, and Daesung's first Signature Bake- a lavender and apple tartin- didn't fly very well with the judges.

 

“The bottom is soggy,” Tablo said, scraping the bottom of the tartin with a fork. “Too much moisture.”

 

Bom made a face. “The lavender is too strong. It can really go either way, but this time it's just too overwhelming.”

 

“Thank you,” Daesung said softly. He bit his lip and tried his best not to cry as the judges moved on to another station.

 

 

 

Suddenly there was a warmth at his lower back. It was Seunghyun, and that was definitely his hand Daesung felt. He leaned over Daesung to scoop up a forkful of Daesung's tartin and Daesung breathed him in- musk and vanilla. Good enough to eat.

 

Seunghyun made a similar face to Bom's, and took a gulp of Daesung's tea. His hand was still on Daesung's back. “Next time, reduce the lavender by half. Also, cut the apples into smaller pieces and then soak up as much moisture from them as you can. Your pastry will cook all the way through and won't be soggy.”

 

Daesung could only nod dumbly. Seunghyun winked, and Daesung blushed a bright red.

 

 

 

After the judging for the first round was complete, everyone was sent outside to give little interviews about how their first bakes went and to wait while their stations were cleaned. Daesung spoke as little as possible and then went off to sit by himself in the grass. He wasn't alone long- Seunghyun had plopped down beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Hey, it's okay,” Seunghyun said. “There are still two more challenges. You still have the chance to knock this weekend out of the park. One rough bake doesn't mean you'll be going home.”

 

Daesung just nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks.

 

Seunghyun wiped his tears, startling Daesung into looking up at him. Seunghyun smiled then- a warm, genuine, dimpled smile- and Daesung smiled back shyly. “Come on. The technical is up next. What do you already know how to do?”

 

Daesung took a deep breath. “Ummm.... Victoria sponge, obviously. I can make crème patissiere and crème anglaise; genoise; buttercream; meringue. I've only ever made one souffle, and I've never tried mille-feuille. I feel like there's more but my mind is kind of blanking at the moment.”

 

Seunghyun looked impressed. “Well done.”

 

Daesung blushed again.

 

“But see? You know what you're doing. You have an excellent repertoire- even bigger than mine.”

 

Daesung smiled at that- Seunghyun's tartin had been highly praised. “Really?” he asked softy.

 

“Absolutely.” Seunghyun stood, lifted Daesung to his feet, and cupped his face. “Just take deep breaths, and remember that you _can_ do this.”

 

 

 

And Daesung did. He came in first in the technical- Treacle Tart- and his Showstopper Raspberry and Triple Chocolate Layered Tart wowed the judges- especially Bom, who kept taking bites until Tablo pulled it out of her hands. Daesung had to smile- Seunghyun's cheer-leading and the confidence from winning the technical and Seunghyun's assurance that Daesung knew what he was doing had propelled him to the top.

 

 

 

 

Their competitive relationship continued on that way over the weeks- advising and encouraging each other through cakes, bread, desserts, and pudding. Daesung had been stunned the first time he had been awarded Star Baker, and Seunghyun had kissed him on the temple in front of everyone. But now, with Seunghyun's injury, there was just no telling. Daesung sighed. He couldn't get his mind to slow down or stop thinking of Seunghyun. He decided to pop into the local 24 hour market and gather ingredients to begin practicing for his macaron challenge. He thought a saw a familiar figure also heading into the store, but figured he was just thinking of Seunghyun too much. He shook his head and walked a little faster.

 

“Daesung?”

 

Daesung whirled around at the familiar voice. “Seunghyun?” He smiled widely. “It _is_ you!”

 

Seunghyun smiled back- that same warm smile he'd given Daesung that first weekend. “You look good.”

 

Daesung blushed. “You too,” he murmured. “How's your hand?”

 

Seunghyun held up his bandaged hand, and looked sad. “Stitches.”

 

Daesung covered his mouth with his hands. “But you're coming back, right?”

 

Seunghyun shook his head. “No nerve damage, but it won't be back in action for a couple of weeks. I have to take it easy at work, and lay off the baking for a while. I've already called the producers.”

 

Warm tears began to track down Daesung's cheeks.

 

“Daesung,” Seunghyun said softly, pulling him into his arms. “It's okay.”

 

“It's not fair,” Daesung sobbed. “It's not fair.”

 

 

 

They stood that way until Daesung calmed. Seunghyun didn't say anything, just ran his fingers through Daesung's hair. Daesung finally pulled back, wiping his cheeks and sniffing. “Sorry,” he said softly.

 

“Not at all,” Seunghyun replied, running his fingers through Daesung's hair. “I appreciate the concern.”

 

“I'm going to miss you in the tent.”

 

“What are you baking next weekend?”

 

“Biscotti for the signature. Macarons for the Showstopper.”

 

Seunghyun's eyes sparkled and he smiled. “I _love_ macarons.”

 

“We have to make twenty four, three different flavors.” Daesung bit his lip, and took a deep breath. “Would... would you like to help me practice?”

 

“I'd love too,” Seunghyun murmured, smiling.

 

Daesung blushed, and they pushed their way into the store.

 

 

 

“What are you looking for?” Seunghyun asked as he grabbed a basket.

 

“Well, to start I'm just going to bake some basic flavors, just for the practice. Then I'll think about other flavors.”

 

“Any ideas on your flavors?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well, that's okay, you've got four days to suss it out.”

 

 

 

They strolled leisurely through the aisles, spending a good deal of time in the alcohol aisle. Seunghyun looked at the bottles, seeming to stare off into space.

 

“Everything alright?” Daesung asked.

 

Seunghyun sighed. “I want some alcohol, but I'm trying to quit. I like it, but I started becoming too dependent on it.” He shrugged and led them into the next aisle. “Such is life.”

 

 

 

Back at Daesung's apartment, he did all of the prep and baking while Seunghyun timed him. They chatted and flirted, and every time Daesung would catch Seunghyun's eye, the bad boy would be smirking at him. Daesung was warm and flushed and chugged three glasses of water, much to Seunghyun's amusement. He stuck with three basic flavors to start- chocolate, vanilla, and lemon.

 

“You're good on time,” Seunghyun said, popping a macaron into his mouth and swallowing some tea. “But what flavors are you going to choose to really wow them?

 

Daesung sighed, slumping a little. “I have no idea.”

 

“Don't worry. It will come to you. You're usually pretty inventive with your flavors.”

 

Daesung nodded, but didn't respond. He took a sip of tea and sighed.

 

 

 

“Why did you start baking, Daesung?”

 

Daesung looked up. “Uh, my mom always baked when I was a kid. And I loved to watch and help. My dad didn't really think anything of it. When I was a teenager my mom got really sick, so I went into the kitchen and pulled down her recipe book and started baking for her. I'd run into her bedroom and ask her questions and she would be so confused. It was so funny,” Daesung chuckled, and Seunghyun smiled at him. “She was always so pleased with my bakes. My dad hated it. I think he thought I was going to go off and become some poor baker. But he never said anything because my mom was so surprised and so happy. It made her feel better. He certainly liked when I got a job as an accountant. I hate it, but I have to help them out, you know?”

 

Seunghyun nodded. “Such an obedient son.”

 

Daesung made a face and threw a towel at Seunghyun, who chuckled. “Alright, smartypants. Why do you bake?”

 

 

 

Seunghyun sighed and leaned on his hand. He stared at something beyond Daesung, seemingly lost in thought. Daesung was just about to change the subject when Seunghyun began to speak.

 

“My mom was a lot like yours- she baked a lot. A new dish every week. My father was a terrible person and baking was my mother's escape. If she wasn't baking she was looking up new recipes, immersing herself in it. My father drank, and if he wasn't passed out he was shouting, and raising his hand at her.”

 

Daesung gasped softly.

 

“Eventually she couldn't take it, and killed herself.”

 

Daesung's hands flew to his mouth and his eyes teared. “Seunghyun. Oh my god, I'm so sorry.”

 

Seunghyun reached out for Daesung's hands, and held them tightly. “I stayed away from home a lot to avoid him. Not that he really minded. About a year later he remarried- a young single mother. She also had a son named Seunghyun.”

 

“Oh god, there's two of you?!”

 

Seunghyun laughed out loud, and threw back the towel Daesung had thrown at him. He picked up Daesung's hands again and kissed them. “We started off calling him Little Seunghyun, which was later shortened to Seungri. He's three years younger than me and would often follow me around. I was seventeen and wanted nothing to do with this kid. Sometimes my dad would make me take him along with me but I tried to avoid him when I could. I became a bouncer as soon as I hit eighteen But, as time would tell, my dad was as much a bastard as ever. And Seungri's mom left within the year.”

 

Daesung's eyes widened. “Did... his mom leave him behind?”

 

Seunghyun nodded. “Ri was crushed, as you can imagine. That's when I started spending more time at home. I picked up my mom's recipe book and started baking for Seungri and he seemed to respond to it. I turned nineteen and started tending bar. You know, working in a bar is a fast lifestyle. And I took up with some.... people. But then Seungri started running with them as well. And that's when everything had to stop. I had grown too attached and was suddenly afraid. I don't care what happens to me, but I'll be damned if something happened to Seungri.”

 

Daesung took a deep breath. “What happened?”

 

“We sat down and had an emotional heart to heart. I'd failed him before and I wasn't going to fail him now. I told him that he was the only hope for our family and that he needed to stop goofing off and go to school. He listened. So now he's ensconced safely at university. I still bake for him, taking him something new when I visit him once a week. He thought it was so cool when I joined Bake It.”

 

“Is he disappointed you're no longer in the running?”

 

“No, he's been rooting for you and Zico.”

 

Daesung threw his head back and laughed. Seunghyun tried to pout but his smile came out.

 

 

Seunghyun stayed for another hour. When he finally said goodbye, he gave Daesung a warm, lingering hug and kissed his forehead. Daesung flushed and leaned against the door as he closed it, a large smile on his face. He knew what he was doing for his macaron Showstopper.

 

 

 

* * *

“Daesung, would you like to bring your macarons up to the front?”

 

Daesung picked up his tray of martini glasses filled with macarons, and placed them on the table.

 

“Right,” Tablo said, rubbing his hands together. “Tell us about your bake.”

 

“These are alcohol-infused macarons,” Daesung explained.

 

“Oooh!” Bom exclaimed, looking excited. The other contestants laughed.

 

“The flavors are mojito, cranberry cooler, and pina colada.”

 

“The presentation is fantastic,” Bom said. “And so clever, in the martini glasses and with the tiny umbrellas.” She put a macaron in her mouth. “Oh, I love those!”

 

“Of course you do, Bommie!” Tablo exclaimed, putting a macron in his mouth.

 

“She'll be on these for a while,” Youngbae smirked, reaching over and grabbing one for himself.

 

“Why are we even tasting anything else?” Bom asked, shoving another macaron in her mouth.

 

Tablo tugged her ponytail and turned to Daesung. “These are fantastic. The bake is spot on, the flavors are original and are coming out beautifully. Well done.”

 

 

Daesung bowed and smiled and carried his tray back to his station. Zico reached back from his station and grabbed a macaron. Then he turned back and grabbed a couple more.

 

Daesung slapped his hand. “Yah! I have to save some for Seunghyun!” he whispered.

 

Zico didn't take any more macarons, but he gave Daesung a knowing smile and a wink. Daesung gave him a dirty look that was ruined by a deep blush.

 

 

 

Later that night, Seunghyun arrived at Daesung's apartment, smile licking around his lips. “So, what's this super special bake?”

 

Daesung took a deep breath, and led Seunghyun into the kitchen. The macarons were arranged as they were for the judges. There were less than twenty four, as some of the other contestants had taken a macaron or two. Bom had definitely come back for more.

 

“They look great, Daesung. What are the flavors?”

 

“Why don't you just try them and see?”

 

Seunghyun gave him a searching look, before moving forward. He picked up a soft pink one, and popped it into his mouth. “Mmm,” he brightened. “Cranberry?”

 

“Very good,” Daesung nodded. “Cranberry cooler.” He handed Seunghyun a mug of tea. “Try another one.”

 

The next one Seunghyun chose was a pale creamy one. He smiled. “That's pina colada.”

 

Daesung smiled back. “Yes it is.” He pointed to a soft green macaron. “And now that one.”

 

Seunghyun ate it, looking thoughtful. “Mint?”

 

“Mojito.” Daesung corrected.

 

Seunghyun nodded. “They're all alcohol flavored.”

 

Daesung nodded and smiled.

 

“Oh Bommie must have loved those.”

 

Daesung laughed. “They're inspired by you, Seunghyun. Because you gave up drinking to be a better brother to Seungri. This way you can have your alcohol without having to drink.”

 

 

Daesung suddenly found himself pushed up against the fridge, Seunghyun's lips on his. Seunghyun's fingers were in his hair, his knee was slotted between Daesung's thighs, and his tongue plundering Daesung's mouth. Daesung whimpered, winding his arms around Seunghyun's neck and rolling his hips.

 

When they finally pulled apart, they were breathless and panting. Seunghyun connected their foreheads.

 

“I can't even tell you how thoughtful, how...” he swallowed. “Daesung, I can't tell you how much it means to me. That you were even thinking of me for your Showstopper.” He chuckled. He sighed and rubbed Daesung's nose. “Daesung. Daesung Daesung Daesung.”

 

Daesung smiled. “I take it you like the macarons.”

 

Seunghyun smiled back, dimples emerging.

 

 

* * *

Daesung made it to the final, along with Zico and Hara. He just could not get over the fact that he had made it so far- nine weeks from his disastrous lavender and apple tartin. For the final challenge he was going to have to make twenty four eclairs-twelve of two different flavors- for his Signature, and a wedding cake for his Showstopper. Daesung wasn't concerned about the eclairs because he'd made so many so many times. But as soon as he found out about the wedding cake, the idea popped into his head. It was absolutely ridiculous and embarrassing but he was going to do it anyway. He was fortunate to have very understanding and supportive coworkers and he took the week off from work to practice. He was going to do three tiers of three different flavors, each with a different design. He thought back to all of the conversations he had with Seunghyun as the other man had helped him practice other bakes. The bottom tier would be a chocolate cake decorated with homemade marshmallow fondant, in a Piet Mondrian _Composition II in Red Blue and Yellow_ design. The middle tier would be an espresso hazelnut cake decorated in bright blue dyed marshmallow fondant with yellow fondant polka dots based on Frida Kahlo's home. The top and smallest tier would be a peanut butter cake and would be decorated in white marshmallow fondant with muted blue and yellow swirls based on Van Gogh's Starry Night. The bottom tier was for Seunghyun, the top was for Daesung himself, and the middle was for them both- Seunghyun's for the flavor, and the decoration for Daesung because he adored Frida Kahlo. He was excited about the bake- he had worked out the flavors and the designs by the time he got home. But he was admittedly afraid of Seunghyun's reaction. They flirted a lot and had moved up to kissing- lots and lots of kissing, much to Daesung's joy- but they weren't dating. He knew mentioning marriage at the beginning of any relationship pretty much spelled disaster. He had no idea how Seunghyun would react, but he tried not to think about it. He just hoped that no matter what, they could still be friends. Daesung invited his mom and his best friend Jiyong over daily to help with timing and tasting. Jiyong asked a million questions, getting annoyed at his friend's lack of response, and Daesung's mom just sat quietly with a small smile on her face. Both of his parents knew of his sexuality- his dad was surprisingly more supportive of it than of him becoming a baker)- and Daesung knew he talked about Seunghyun an awful lot.

 

 

 

“Daesung, do you need some help bringing your showstopper to the front?” Youngbae asked.

 

Daesung smiled. “No, I'm alright,” he replied, hefting up his cake and carrying it to the display table. He then stood back and took a deep breath.

 

“What an ambitious bake. That is gorgeous,” Bom breathed. “Each tier is literally a piece of art. You made this all with marshmallow fondant?”

 

Daesung nodded, blushing. “Yeah, the icing technique on the Van Gogh tier is called brush embroidery.”

 

“Where did you get the idea for that?”

 

“Late night on YouTube,” Daesung laughed.

 

Tablo sliced a piece from each layer. “Well done, fully baked. Very nice sponge.”

 

They each took a bite of the chocolate cake. “That is so rich and gooey,” Bom said.

 

Tablo nodded. “I definitely want to have more of that cake.”

 

They then moved on to the second tier. “The espresso is actually light, and not overwhelming,” Tablo said, taking another small bite.

 

“The flavor comes through beautifully,” Bom replied.

 

Finally, the last tier. “That is _fantastic_ ,” Tablo said. “I've actually never had peanut butter in a cake, and that has to be one of the best cakes I think I've ever tasted.”

 

“Oh!” Daesung looked surprised, and smiled.

 

“It is absolutely divine,” Bom said. “This cake as a whole is stunning. If I were you I would be very proud. Sheer perfection.”

 

“Thank you, Daesung,” Tablo smiled.

 

Daesung smiled and bowed, taking his cake back to his station.

 

 

 

Once the judging was finished, Daesung, Zico, and Hara took their bakes outside the tent, where friends, family, and previous contestants were all waiting in a giant tea party. Each contestant walked over to a picnic table where their families were sitting. They would sit and visit and eat while Tablo and Bom made their final decision.

 

“How did it go?” Jiyong asked as Daesung set his cake down.

 

“Really really stressful,” Daesung replied, flopping down next to him. “I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Or throw up.”

 

“Well I hope you didn't throw up on this beautiful cake,” Daesung's father chuckled, slicing one from the small tier.

 

“Hey Daesung,” came a familiar deep voice.

 

Daesung looked up and immediately blushed. Seunghyun looked so handsome, and he had his arm slung around a dark-haired young man. “Hi Seunghyun,” Daesung said softly.

 

“That cake is stunning,” Seunghyun said, eyes roaming over the tiers.

 

“Seunghyun?” Jiyong asked. “The Seunghyun you made this cake for?”

 

There was a sudden light cracking sound and Jiyong yelped, rubbing his leg.

 

“Wow,” the younger man said. “That makes your confession a lot easier.” He whimpered when Seunghyun hit the back of his head.

 

 

 

Mrs. Kang looked up at the newcomers. “And who might you be?”

 

“Seungri, ma'am,” Seungri bowed deeply. “I'm Seunghyun's younger stepbrother.”

 

“And too skinny, you poor thing,” Mrs. Kang clucked, a sympathetic look on her face. She reached out and took his arm. “Come sit next to me,” she said, settling Seungri next to her. She sliced one piece of cake from each tier and set them in front of Seungri. “You eat up, now.”

 

Seungri's eyes lit up. “Thank you.”

 

“Doesn't your brother feed you?”

 

Seungri nodded, swallowing. “Yes ma'am, but I go to school an hour away, and he's only able to see me once a week.”

 

“Oh, Daesung,” Mr. Kang said. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a business envelope. “This is for you.”

 

Daesung took the envelope and opened it. Inside, was a property deed. “What is this?”

 

“Your bakery,” Mrs. Kang answered.

 

Daesung looked up, eyes wide. “What?”

 

Mr. Kang smiled. “Daesung. You've been doing the right thing for so long now, it's time for you to do what makes you happy.”

 

“Dad, I.....” Daesung swallowed. “What if I don't win?”

 

“Doesn't matter,” Mr. Kang replied. “You've proven you have the talent. You lived my dream. Now it's time for you to live yours.”

 

Before Daesung could respond, people started cheering.

 

 

 

 

“Bakers!” Youngbae called. “Will you please come up to the front?”

 

Daesung stood, and along with Zico and Hara, made his way to the grassy area across from Youngbae, Bom, and Tablo, who all stood with flowers. Tablo held the platter trophy. Daesung stood in between Zico and Hara. Hara was squeezing his hand so tightly he though the bones would break. Zico's hand was trembling.

 

“You have all given us such incredible bakes over these past couple of months, and you should all be very proud of yourselves,” Youngbae declared. “But, there can only be one. And the winner of this season of Bake It! is..... Daesung!”

 

 

 

Daesung covered his face with his hands as the crowd roared around him. Zico and Hara wrapped their arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

 

“Congrats, Daesung!” Hara squealed.

 

“Good job, man!” Zico laughed. “You did so well!”

 

When Daesung pulled away, he saw his tablemates coming at him. His mom reached him first, and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly and crying.

“I'm so proud,” she whispered. “My baby.”

 

Daesung kissed her cheek.

 

“Now, now. Don't hog,” Mr. Kang said, pulling Daesung in for a hug. “Didn't I tell you?”

 

“I can't believe it. This can't be real.”

 

“Daesunggie!” Jiyong shrieked, wriggling in for a hug of his own. He and Daesung began jumping up and down, Daesung laughing out loud.

 

Daesung accepted his flowers and a hug from Bom, and a handshake and the trophy from Tablo. He passed the flowers to his mom and trophy to his dad. Seungri shook his hand firmly, blushing as Daesung reached up and ruffled his hair.

 

Turning to Seunghyun, Daesung was startled when the bartender pulled him in for a deep kiss. The crowd thundered and Daesung blushed as Seunghyun cradled Daesung's face and kissed him over and over.

 

 

 

The afternoon faded into twilight. Everyone slowly moved off, heading home or off to other celebrations.

 

“Well. This was exciting,” Mrs. Kang said. Her arm was looped through Seungri's, who rest his head on her shoulder and looked content. He hummed in agreement, yawning behind his hand as they walked behind Mr. Kang and Jiyong towards the car.

 

Seunghyun had his arm around Daesung, and kept leaning down to kiss his cheek or nip his ear.

 

“Seungri looks happy,” Daesung said softly.

 

“Yeah he does,” Seunghyun replied, smiling after his brother. “It's been a while since I've seen him look that way. Your mom is amazing.”

 

“Yeah she is. And I can tell she already adores Seungri. She'll send him plenty of food. And make sure he's around more often.”

 

“And what about your dad?”

 

“That was surprising,” Daesung smiled. “I can't believe he has accepted what I want to do. And given me a bakery. I mean, who knew?”

 

Seunghyun smiled down at Daesung. “Sounds like you get to start all over again.”

 

Daesung blushed, looking up at Seunghyun. “And I've got a running head start this time.”

 

 

 

“If you two would stop mooning over each other and pick up the pace,” Mr. Kang called. “Some of us would like dinner, please.”


End file.
